The Desirable One
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: ShikaIno Fanfic. Shikamaru really wants Ino. Question is, does Ino want him? Temari is another character in this story. ***SHOCK PAIRING IN FINAL CHAPTER!***
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Out of my way, fools!" Temari makes yet another visit to Konoha. She blows up when she hears that Shikamaru is not around.

"What the heck, Godaime?! Where is he?"

Godaime replies politely with, "On a mission, he'll be back tomorrow." Temari mumbles in grouchy approval and then storms off. Tsunade is not very pleased with how she handled herself infront of her.

"That desert witch needs to learn some manners."

Shizune feels like this is an opportune time to chime in.

"Tsunade-sama, remember that Temari-san is in love with Shikamaru, so we can't afford to be rude to her like she is with us, lest we want to hear it from Shikamaru."

"Shizune, there is no indication that Shikamaru is returning the love back. Trust me, I know these things because I'm a young wom—"

"Old woman?"

"SHIZUNE!"

"Regardless Tsunade-sama, it is none of our business. We shouldn't place our focus on such trivial matters such as this, but on protecting Konoha and paying off your debts…"

"shiZUUUUUNNNEEEE!!"

"AAIIIEEEEEE!"

* * *

Temari is walking around Konoha during the late afternoon, wishing that Shikamaru was with her right now. It was late in the day and she did not want to make the long trek back to her village. She would stay at Sakura's house for the night and head back home at dawn.

Meanwhile at the Yamanka flower shop, Ino was closing up for the day. She was midly disappointed that she did not get to go on the mission with Shikamaru. Things at the shop were getting to busy to take time off for a mission, though it would have been nice to go on a mission again with her boys. Her BFF TenTen swung by just before she shut the door.

"Ino, I know you are about to close, but can you get a dozen roses for me? Lee got hurt again overdoing his training. Boys, I tell ya. They never listen to us."

" No problem, here you go."

"Hey thanks. So… how are things with the …you know… the boys?"

"In what way?"

"Don't play with me; you know what I'm talking about… Shikamaru & Kiba! That's who! What's going on with them, who are you with?"

Ino blushed for an instant, then quickly composed herself.

"Kiba parties too much. Now I'm pretty social, mind you, but I can't keep up with him because he is too wild for me. As for Shikamaru, well…"

"You like him more?"

"Well…"

TenTen was bewildered.

"You either like him or you don't, which one is it?"

"TenTen, I like him, but my mind tells me that he is not long-term material. I don't why it thinks that way. Shikamaru is such a sweetheart."

"Ino, you're still young. Keep your options open when it comes to men. It's okay."

"Yeah."

TenTen says bye, poofs away, and Ino is left there wondering just what lurks inside of her mind. When her thoughts turn to Shikamaru, she is interrupted momentarily when Anko comes in.

"Ino, can I get some flowers…"

"get the hell out of here. Can't you see we're closed?"

"But I wanted to get a rose for my beau Tenzou…"

"OUT!!"

Anko shrugs and then leaves. Ino is fuming. Her stomach then starts rumbling.

"I'm hungry. I need some Shika… err sushi. Yes. Sushi sounds good right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:** I do not own Naruto. I also do not own Bleach because I made a Bleach reference.**

* * *

Ino lay in bed, stuffed after a big dinner (2 salads). It did not take long for her to fall asleep and start dreaming. In the dream, she was re-visiting all of her missions and encounters with her team and friends. Shikamaru seemed to be a focus throughout. Then the dream turns to the present and just when it turns to a certain scene about a boy, Ino wakes up in a cold sweat. She seems incredulous as to what she dreamed…

"No one has ever called me that before. Why can't you be like that more often?"

Ino looks out the window to see the sun start to come up. She moaned about working early at the shop, but she had no choice.

We catch Shikamaru on a rare early walk, unable to sleep another lick, despite the constant eye-shuts and yawning. Something told him that he needed to step up his game to swoop Ino off her feet. He sensed that someone was beating him to her heart, and he was worried about that, although the expression on his face did not portray it.

"Man this whole process is so troublesome, but for her… it is worth it."

"Wow, I'm surprised. You're the one that is waiting for me."

Shikamaru turned to see a smiling Temari looking at him. Too tired to speak, he just nodded.

"I was not waiting for you. I was simply taking a walk… and thinking."

"When do you NOT think? You usually don't think this early in the morning. What's up?"

"You don't need to know Temari." Shikamaru was starting to get testy.

"Relax, boy. I'm giving you a hard time. So what are you doing today?"

He was surprised at her question.

"Nothing in particular." Temari wasted no time.

"That's great because you are going to walk me halfway to my village. Godaime said it was okay; _an obvious lie_"

"Um Temari, I actually remembered that I have something to do." He obviously did not want to go.

"Oh come on Shika, don't give me that. It's going to be fun. Please go."

Temari now embraced him, her breasts fully pressed onto his chest. Shikamaru turned Kurosaki scarlet. He sheepishly agreed to go, which made her smile. She thanked him; they would go a little later.

* * *

Ino was in a similar state of mind as Shikamaru. She wanted to rid her mind of those persistent thoughts. Before going to the shop, she made a beeline to Sakura's house. She pounded the door.

"OKAY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO THAT." Sakura was not pleased.

"Sakura, hey weren't you supposed to accompany Shikamaru on a mission?

"Yes. That was yesterday."

"Oh, it was? Oops then, sorry for waking you up." Ino started to leave. Sakura started to leave.

"Ino, why do you ask about Shikamaru?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Okay then, bye." Sakura slammed the door.

Ino would go look for the other boy later after work so she can talk with him for a little while.

* * *

Later on towards high noon, Shikamaru and Temari are chatting away. He's secretly wondering when he can end this walk with Temari and go back home. Sensing Shikamaru's boredom, she starts a new conversation.

"So Shika, have you dreamt about becoming Hokage some day?"

"Yeah, that job would be troublesome for me because I respect Konoha and everyone there, but that responsibility would be too much for me. I'm a laid-back guy as you know T "No I don't, that's why I brought you here dude; I want to get to know you better.", so that title would not mesh with me."

"Hey, I think you fit the job perfectly. You're smart and respected… is that NOT what a hokage needs?! Godaime possesses those qualities; however, you're one of a kind Shikamaru." He was stunned.

"Temari, I don't know what to say."

"Let this speak for itself." Temari planted a kiss on his lips.

Shikamaru was shell-shocked. Although he did not kiss her back, the kiss was still passionate. He knew that the longer he accompanied her, the more things will progess .

"Temari, that was cool, but I have something important to take care of back at my village. I have to go right now." She was not happy.

"What the heck Shika?!"

"Stop calling me Shika! That's not my name."

"Whatever. I practically threw myself to you, and you did not even flinch a single muscle. What happened to all those times we were flirting before during the chunnin exam, etc? Do you not want me?"

Shikamaru chose his words carefully.

"I'm not going to lie. A part of me wanted it back then. However, there is someone else that I want. That someone means a lot to me and I am going to prove my worth to her."

"Fine then jerk. Go love someone else!" Temari stormed off.

"Sheesh, what a drag."

* * *

During the evening long after she closed shop, we see Ino leaving a boy's house. She had a huge smile on her face.

"He is something else."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"There is something about that boy… He can be a jerk one minute, and he can be a total sweetheart the next."

Ino was still all smiles after her encounter with this boy. After passing by a tree, a voice called out:

"Hey Ino. I know its late, but can we talk for a moment?" It was Shikamaru.

"Sure, I guess."

"So, how was your day?" His innerself did a face-palm and said, "Idiot! Get to the point right now!"

"Good, how was yours?"

"Well, not too bad. I hung out with Temari earlier." This piked Ino's curiosity.

"Oh? What were you guys doing?"

"We just talked. She begged me to walk her halfway to her village."

"Okay, did anything else happen?"

"No. Did you do anything out of the ordinary today, Ino?" The conversation shifted to her now.

"No. I just talked with some friends."

That was not the answer that Shikamaru was expecting to hear.

"Why did you go ask for my whereabouts earlier this morning over at Sakura's house?"

"I simply wanted to know about the mission you guys went on."

"Is that all, Ino?"

She was starting to get pissed off.

"Why were you up so damn early this morning? I heard from TenTen, who heard from Temari, that you were pacing around and thinking… well, about what?"

Shikamaru backtracked a little bit.

"Freaking Temari, she's troublesome."

"Aren't you going to tell me who or what you were thinking about?"

Now or never, he told himself.

"I was thinking about you, Ino."

"Oh, what?" She was under the light of a lamppost, face blushing.

"Were you really?"

"Yes, I was?"

"Well, why?"

Shikamaru was prepared for this question.

"Ino, I like you a lot. There is something about you that makes me want to be with you. You are smart, pretty, and beautiful."

Ino was taken aback. She let out a _sigh_.

"Shikamaru, that is very sweet; however,…" Ino started heading home.

"There is someone else that I like."

"What?" He was aghast.

"Who is the lucky guy Ino?"

She didn't reply back to that. Ino left him standing there. Shikamaru felt like punching a hole through a wall.

He woke up the next morning feeling sad. With nothing to do, he took a long walk after breakfast to the Konoha gates. He could hear a couple talking happily behind him. Turning around, he saw Ino… with her man.

"Sai?!"

"Oh, hello."

Shikamaru was furious.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sai was the lucky guy, Ino?!"

"You would be tweaking out like you are now," she replied calmly.

"Huh, I'm not tweaking. The least you could've done was tell me that it was him!" He pointed towards Sai.

Sai felt that it was an apparently good time to chime in.

"She is obviously happy with me. Quit being such a good-for-nothing useless sore loser."

"TEME!" Shikamaru charged towards Sai.

Right as he was about to strike, he was stopped by a few people: Shino Chouji, Kiba, and Lee.

"Dude, Shikamaru, don't do this man. It is not worth it." Everyone agreed with Kiba.

"Okay, okay."

* * *

Shikamaru swung by the Laboratory during the afternoon to chat with one of the scientists. No one was in the lab when he came in. As he was approaching a desk that had some beakers on it, a girl's voice rang out from behind him.

"Hey you. Would you like to break codes with me?" Shikamaru was staring at a girl in a lab coat with glasses on.

"Um, okay…?"

"Girls may not be so troublesome after all," he told himself.

* * *

Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post the final chapter up.** I hoped you liked this story. R&R please.


End file.
